


He's No Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Endverse Castiel - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel gave the ultimatum, Dean chose the least unbearable option. Follows on from 9x03 "I'm No Angel" spoilers up to that episode. Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a bit of a drabble I wrote after 9x03 to help myself recover from the last 5 minutes.  
> It's 5 Chapters and around 6500 words long

Dean grabbed some of his old clothes, some money, food and water and helped Cas to pack his bag. It was a physical pain to watch Cas leave while there was an army of fallen angels after his head, but he had to look after Sammy, that was his one job.

"Don't be a stranger," Dean said as he handed Cas his new phone. "You call anytime... _especially_ if you need help" Cas took the phone and looked up at Dean, his face must have given away how bad he felt because the next minute Cas smiled at him warmly.

"It's alright, Dean. I'll be fine," he reassured. "You have a right to be worried about putting you're brother in danger, after everything he's been through with the trials." That had been the reason Dean gave Cas for why he couldn't stay.

"You're still my family, Cas. Always remember that." Cas nodded, picked up his bag and just like that, he left. Dean's stomach dropped, he felt horrible. It was like watching Sam leave for Stanford. But Dean had been the one to push Cas away and, on top of that, Cas was being hunted, so it was 100 times worse. His eyes stung as he remembered his best friend, dead in that chair. He shook his head and forced himself to think of anything else.

The moment that Ezekiel had provided an ultimatum sprang to mind. He had tried not to think of it over the last day, because the second that he had said that either Cas left or he left, there had been a moment when he was going to let Cas stay and hope for the best. Them few seconds had scared him, he had been willing to take his chances on Sam's life. He'd be lying to himself if he said that that hadn't helped him to make his decision. He could have told Cas the truth and work on a compromise... _something_ that would keep Cas in his life. But, he wasn't supposed to even consider choosing anyone over Sam, it was his job to protect his little brother and if _anyone_ made him feel differently, then he had to stay away from them. He was going to see Cas again, of course he would, he was family and Dean would die for his family. But, he refused to let himself get any closer.

[] [] []

Castiel had told Sam that he was the one to decide to leave. That he wanted to stay, but couldn't bring himself to bring danger to their bunker/home. Sam had fought tooth and nail against the decision, however, in the end he couldn't change his mind. Not that Sam ever assumed that he'd be able to, but he thought that Dean would have. But Dean didn't even try and that confused Sam more than anything ever would.

Cas was their family, Dean said so himself, and _nothing_ meant more to either of them then family did, yet he was letting Cas leave to face an army of fallen angels by himself. And that just didn't sit right with Sam. There wasn't much he wanted more in that moment then to have been closer with Cas, because maybe then he would've been able to talk him out of leaving.

He tried to talk to Dean about it but got nothing more than a couple of _'he's a big boy, he can make his own decisions.'_ And that just made Sam angrier, so after Cas left, he confronted Dean. That obviously gained him nothing more than an argument and a headache at Dean's petulance. A few hours later Sam went to find Dean to apologise.

He walked towards his brother's room to find the door open and no-one inside " _Great_ " he muttered sarcastically to himself as he carried on walking to his room. He stopped when he saw the light on in one of their many spare rooms, then he realised it was the same one Cas had used last night. Sam leaned against the door, straining to hear a voice, but there was no sound. He sighed and opened the door.

Dean was standing in the middle of the room, staring at nothing in particular as Sam entered.

"Dean?"

"What?" Dean asked without moving, he just kept staring.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean looked like he was getting ready to argue again when he let out a breath and slumped his shoulders, he still didn't turn to look at Sam though.

"I... of course I wanted him to stay" he finally spat out "he's family Sammy"

"Then why didn't you-" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"I didn't stop him because it was a choice between Cas or your safety" Dean finally turned to look at him, there was a distinct tiredness about his movements "look... Do I feel like shit for abandoning Cas? Yeah, of course I do. But I'm not about to change my mind... So can we drop the 'chick flick' moment?" Sam just nodded, it was odd to see his brother so drained, he didn't want to fight him. Dean slapped him on the shoulder as he walked past "night Sammy"

"Night Dean"

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written before the episode aired and based completely off the previews.

It had been about a week since Cas left when they got a visit from Charlie. She was passing by and found a case so decided to drop in.

"Oz? You mean like _Oz_? As in the _Wizard of Oz_?" Sam asked.

"Seems like it. Apparently its a fairy world. You know, Dorothy, the Wicked Witch, the flying monkeys... everything. They're all spilling into this universe"

"How do we stop it?"

"I was hoping you'd know" Sam shook his head, they didn't really have much information on fairies. They both turned to look at Dean.

"What?"

"I think it's time to call that angel of yours" Charlie said with a smile. Dean frowned at the insinuation that Cas was _'his'_. But he nodded and pulled out his phone, walking off a little bit.

"What's with calling an angel on a cell phone?" She asked "isn't it kinda like seeing a 'Hells Angel' riding a moped?" Sam laughed, not knowing that she was actually quoting his brother from one of the leaked Supernatural books. But he sobered quite quickly.

"Cas is... he's human now" Charlie stared up at him in shock.

"How...? Did he tare out his grace? Why would he do that? Why isn't he here?" She asked and Sam sighed before filling Charlie in on the events of the last month.

[] [] []

Sam had left to get some dinner by the time that Dean had finished on the phone. Which just left him and Charlie in the bunker.

"Why on _earth_ did you let Castiel leave?" Charlie said as Dean sat back down. She saw a flash of guilt and pain in his eyes before he averted them.

"It was the only way to keep Sam safe..." he said, and she softened her voice at his wrecked tone.

"That's a lie and you know it" he snapped his head back to look at his friend "Come on, Dean... I've read the books. I know how you two look at each other"

"I'm going to kill Becky for uploading those God-damn books" he mumbled to himself

"I'm just saying that you and Castiel have been through a lot together... You need each other. And, if he really is human now, then he has a lot more to deal with then an army of angels after his head. He's pretty well accustomed to war... But he doesn't know the first thing about being one of _us_ "

"He'll adjust"

"He's going to need _help_ " That was the moment that Sam walked through the door and the conversation was dropped in favour of food.

[] [] []

Sam yawned and retreated to his bedroom after the case was finished. But Dean was still running on adrenaline, too anxious for sleep, so he stopped in the kitchen and pulled out two bottles of bear. He twisted the cap of one and handed to Charlie before opening his own.

"You did good today... you've got some skills" Dean said

"Learnt from the best" she replied with a laugh.

"I still don't think you should be hunting by yourself"

"And I don't think that you should have let Castiel leave"

"If you're going to bring this up every time Sam leaves the room, I'm never going to let him out of my sight"

"Denial? Good, that's a healthy way of dealing." She replied sarcastically. Which earned her a huff of laugh. "Okay... So if talking about him is off the table, then so is my hunting" Dean nodded. There was a few seconds of silence where Dean finished off his bear and went to get another one.

"Is it Sam?" she asked with a frown.

"Is what Sam?"

"The reason you gulped down your drink in under ten minutes... Or is it the person we're not supposed to talk about? And by that I don't mean the guy you have locked in a dungeon down the corridor" Dean nearly spat his drink out.

"Sam tell you about Crowley?" he asked around coughs

"No. I was in the file room and heard him talking so I opened the door... Demon?" he nodded. "So? What's wrong?" Dean knew he couldn't keep the secret for much longer, he had to tell someone... So why not Charlie.

"It's Sam" he said while looking down at his hands on the table. "After we gave up on the trials... He got really ill, he went into a coma. I tried praying to Cas, but I didn't know that he couldn't hear me. I was desperate, so I prayed to them all... all the angels, asking for help. A few came. The majority just wanted answers to find Cas... But one of them, he said that he could save Sam if he possessed him, so I let him. Ezekiel's still in there, healing him from the inside. But Sam doesn't know, so you _can't_ tell him" he looked up then and Charlie nodded. "And... That's why I had to ask Cas to leave... Ezekiel said that Cas's presence was too dangerous for him and he'd have to leave if Cas stayed" he looked into her eyes, pleading for her to understand "Sam would have gone straight back into a coma if he left... He'd probably be dead by now" she reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Dean's.

"We'll find a way to make this better"

[] [] []

Dean and Charlie had began to come up with a plan and by the next morning it was time to get started. Step one is simple; don't let Sam find out, if Sam knows then Ezekiel knows. And after the ultimatum, Dean had started to doubt him. Step two would be to find Cas and tell him about everything that's been happening; it was time to be honest for once.

So, once Dean woke up, he went to the kitchen and found Sam sitting at the table and eating fruit, he rolled his eyes.

"Hey" he said as he walked to the fridge and pulled out the bacon.

"'Morning" Dean began to fry the bacon and thought over the plan. "So... I've talked Charlie into having some time off. She's going to stay here for a few days. That okay?"

"Yeah, of course" then he wrinkled his nose at the smell of Dean's breakfast "Dude? Seriously? Are you allergic to healthy?"

"Protein, Sammy. Best way to start a day" he smiled over his shoulder at his younger brother then dished up the meat on to a round of bread and covered it in brown sauce.

"It'll clog your arteries"

"Hey, if I die from a bacon sandwich... So be it" Sam laughed and shook his head. "Oh and Garth called. Asked for my help getting a girl... Seriously you'd think he's twelve" Dean said around a mouthful of meat. "Anyway, I thought it'd be funny, so I agreed. I'm heading down there later today. I'd invite you but with Charlie here and everything..."

"Dude, it's fine. Honestly, I'd prefer to watch paint dry than to watch you teach Garth how to pick up girls" Sam seemed to be considering something "How old is Garth? How doesn't he already know how to get a girl?"

"I don't know. Apparently she's _special_ or some something. It's a load of crap if you ask me but he says he doesn't want to get it wrong" Dean was suddenly thankful that Charlie had insisted on going over every possible question that Sam could ask, he was bad at thinking on the spot.

"And you're meant to get it right?" Dean frowned in fake-hurt, finished off his breakfast and left to see Castiel. It had been a couple of days since he rang looking for advice with the case, Cas had told him where he was staying so that's where Dean went first.

Five hours later and Dean was standing outside the 'Eagles Motel'. If Dean hadn't been so cautious about Ezekiel then he would have rang to ask which room he was, as it was he didn't want Zeke checking phone records and discovering about his lie, he'd already phoned Garth to ask for his help in case _'Sam'_ called. He knew he was probably being over-anxious, but he figured it couldn't hurt.

Dean walked into the reception dressed in a black suit and flashed his FBI badge, asking to see their sign in book. Then he stood outside room 15 where a 'Clearance Novak' was staying. Dean knocked and heard the sound of the bed creaking over the sound of the TV as Cas got up and open it.

"Dean" he said it greeting, a toothy smile plastered on his unshaved face, he had quite a few days worth of stubble. Cas pulled him into a hug, "good to see you".

"Cas?" Dean asked in shock. Castiel withdrew, but left one hand on his shoulder. "What are..." he stopped when he noticed the former-angel's diluted eyes and the memory of him from the 2014 that Zechariah sent Dean to popped into his head. " _Shit_. Are you high?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally went into a bit of a rant here about drugs and then decided that I might as well add a bit of useful information to make anyone reading this understand what they're getting into before taking them. There's not too much and I've put it in laments terms but it's all true

Dean pushed inside the motel room, forcing Castiel backwards and making his hand drop from his shoulder.

"Shit, shit, shit..." he paced around he room throwing looks back at Cas, who still had a goofy smile plastered to his face, "this wasn't supposed to happen..." he mumbled to himself and stopped pacing "What did you take?" Cas shrugged, pulled out a chair from the table and practically fell into it.

"A pill"

"A pill? Wow, Cas, that... that really narrows it down" Castiel shrugged again "Okay... who gave it you? So I can kick their ass." The former angel laughed.

"There was a woman, she was very pretty..." Dean sighed and sat in the chair opposite his friend. He leant his elbows on the table and covered his face with his hands, the hunter felt Castiel was still watching him and smiled at knowing that something's don't change. He dropped is hands and they looked at each other.

"Cas... you can't keep on like this"

"Why not... It's fun"

"It's not fun, Cas. Drugs change the way you think, but not forever. Soon this _'the world is wonderful'_ stage will end and you'll be left addicted and depressed... That's if you _live_ that long. Even if you forget about the chance of overdosing, you have an army of angels on your ass! Drugs reduce reaction time! If an angel finds you and you're _high_ then there is no way you can fight it off"

"Well at least I won't be putting Sammy in danger" Cas replied snidely

"Dammit Cas. I came here to find a way to bring you back" they stared at each other from across the table and Dean saw his friends resolve fading. "Now are you going to let me help you?" Castiel nodded. "Good" the hunter looked down and his hands that were resting on the table and spotted a glass of water, he picked it up "how much water have you had to drink since you took... whatever it was" Cas rubbed at his bottom lip.

"A few"

"More than three?" Cas nodded. "Okay, I'm cutting you off" he held up his hand in a passive way when Cas looked like he was going to complain. "Some drugs make you really thirsty, and if you drink too much then there's no-where for the water to go but into you're brain and you drown. So just shut up and take my advice" he got up and poured the remaining water down the sink. They stayed silent for a moment as Dean tried to think of the best way to get his friend sober

"Okay" he said eventually, "You need some food... something high in salt and protein. Do you fancy pizza or soup?" Cas titled his head.

"I'm not attracted to any type of food... Should I be?" Dean huffed a laugh.

"No it's... it doesn't matter... I'm ordering pizza, go take a shower" Cas looked over at him and smiled.

"I will never get over seeing you like this" the man mumbled.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it" Dean said, assuming that he meant how he was looking after him. "Once you're sober again I'm dropping the _'mother hen'_ crap" he laughed. Cas shook his head.

"Not that… your face" Dean furrowed his eyebrows and peered over his friend into the mirror on the wall, he looked the same as he always did, Cas laughed again noticing the man's confusion. "Angels… they don't see the body of a human… Not really. You have to concentrate to see that and many do not… They see the person's soul… It's very strange seeing your face after all these years" Castiel mused before getting up and walking out the room to take a shower. Dean stared after him as he walked into the bathroom, shook his head in awe and rang the pizza place. He stood next to the bathroom door for a moment and heard that the shower was still on so he silently left the motel room and jogged to his car to grab some films to watch. They had just settled into watching an 'Indiana Jones' marathon when the pizza came, Dean laughed quietly to himself as he remembered the first time Castiel found porn.

Eventually Cas fell asleep against Dean's shoulder, snoring lightly. He watched the former angel for several minutes and succumbed to sleep himself.

[] [] []

Dean woke up to his phone ringing in his pocket, he took it out and instantly turned it on silent. Cas, who was still half lying on his shoulder, groaned and shifted before falling back to sleep. He sighed and looked at the caller ID. It was Charlie. He pressed accept and lifted it to his ear, talking in hushed tones.

"Hello my Queen" he joked "What time is it?" Dean looked around for any clues to the time as he asked and noticed that the film was playing the menu screen over and over again.

"Erm, half 10" she replied

"Great" he said sarcastically, he probably wouldn't get to sleep tonight now that he'd been woken. He yawned.

"Have you just woken up?" she asked incredulously and gasped in happy surprise before he had time to confirm "Oh my God!" she squealed down the phone "no-one goes to sleep this early! Especially not you!"

"Charlie what the hell are you on about?"

"You and Cas had sex!" she screamed happily

"What?!" he shouted back in shock before remembering Cas asleep on his shoulder who stirred, he had to stay still and keep quiet to make sure he didn't wake him. But that just aloud more time for Charlie to talk

"Oh my God! This is brilliant! He sounds so great" she squealed in delight

"Charlie" he whispered, but she paid him no attention

"This is so great. And he's human now as well so there's none of that worrying about aging"

"Charlie!" he tried again, a little louder but still careful not to wake the former angel. "Charlie! We haven't had sex!" he said once she quieted down enough that he could be heard. Suddenly an image of his friend lying half on top of him for a completely different reason popped into his head and he blushed slightly as blood rushed to his lower member.

"Seriously?" she asked

"Yeah, seriously" there was a few moments of silence.

"Why not?"

"Charlie. I'm not –" he started but she interrupted him

"You can't deny that you two have feelings for each other, Dean. I _have_ read the books…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, worrying about how much access Chuck had into his inner thoughts.

"Maybe you should just read them" she suggested. There was more silence. "So what _did_ happen?" she asked finally and he sighed, happy for the topic change and trying to forget everything that she had just said.

"Cas is high… I'm trying to sober him up so we sat, ate pizza and watched movies"

"Oh my God… Not _Endverse_ " she whispered in disbelief "I didn't think that could happen now… You stopped the apocalypse!"

"What's 'Endverse'?" He asked and so she explained about the fans' name for the 2014 that Dean had been sent to. He nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"Yeah... well Cas has defiantly turned 'Endverse'" he said after she finished, he paused "I think he's going to get better though. I think I got here in time to help him..."

"Good" she said, relief filling her voice. "I've got to go. Sam will be wondering where I am. Talk tomorrow"

"Yeah, okay. See ya Charlie" then she hung up. Dean sighed and looked down at his friend. He hoped more than anything that he was right about Cas, that he would get better. The former angel pushed closer to Dean and he tried his best not to think about what Charlie said... Not to daydream about him and Cas. But his mind wandered non the less.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a review when I posted on ff.net basically asking what was with the 'water gets into your brain and you drown' thing. I wrote it like this because I figured Dean would know a little about drugs but not care about the biology behind it.  
> Basically, when you have a drink the water goes into the blood stream. Some drugs, like ecstasy, make your body think it's thirsty when it isn't (I assume they effect the osmoreceptors but I don't 100% know). Water is constantly passing through every cell in your body, but if you drink too much water then the cells can't hold that much and they explode. If this happens too much in the brain then you die. Technically, you drown, just not in the way that everyone associates with drowning.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean saw the exact moment that Cas had woken up. The former-angel shifted and scrunched up his nose at the pain that resided in his head from the hangover that he was bound to have. He picked up some aspirin and a glass of water and brought them towards his friend who he had moved from leaning on his shoulder to lying on the bed.

"Hey man, you alright?" he asked and Cas nodded but took the pills and swallowed them with the water.

"Just a headache" Cas croaked and cleared his throat. Dean nodded and started making bacon butties.

"Perfect cure for a hangover" he said as he past Cas his sandwich. About twenty minutes later and the man was feeling better.

"Dean... why are you doing this?" Castiel asked. He looked up when he heard the sadness in his friends voice. "why are you helping me?"

"Because you're family Cas. And I meant what I said yesterday... I'm bringing you back home" the former angel shook his head and looked down at the table, silent tears began to fall from his blue eyes.

"I don't deserve to be helped" Dean got up from his seat and walked to his friend, crouching down and taking his chin in his hand so he could force him to face him.

"Don't say that" he whispered, the man's heart raced at their proximity but he pushed down whatever he was feeling so he could be there for his friend. They stared for a moment, their faces were _so_ close that their breath was mingling. He couldn't help it when his eyes broke contact with his friends and wandered to his lips instead. It only happened for a second but Castiel notice and leant forward. Their lips brushed delicately for a second, barely a kiss. There was a moment were no-on moved or spoke they just stared at each other. Then Dean leant forward and took Cas's lower lip between his own and sucked gently, his friend immediately returned the kiss. He nibbled on the lip slightly and caused a soft moan, then Dean began to trace the outside of Castiel's mouth in a silent question. He opened his lips further and let Dean in. The kiss lasted for several minutes as the both explored the other's mouth, it wasn't rushed; it was slow and meaningful.

When they broke apart they were both panting for oxygen. Dean saw the tear tracks that still remained on his friends face and chastely kissed them away. Then he began to kiss down his cheek to his jaw, then down to his neck, then his collar bone; the kissing becoming less and less innocent. He nibbled and sucked at gentle skin causing gasps of pleasure to shake the other man's body. Cas's hands were on his friend's hips, pulling him closer. Dean answered by standing up and pulling his friend with him, the kisses never halting.

Both their hands ran over the other's body, getting acquainted with it. Dean's hands found his way into Cas's hair and pulled lightly.

" _Dean_ " the man groaned in response, bucking his hips forward. He groaned at his name being spoken in a lust filled voice, they were both becoming quite hard. One of Cas's hands ran down the front of Dean's jeans and his friend moaned at the touch so he began to rub lightly. He suddenly became unable to concentrate on what he was doing to Castiel's neck and pushed into the strokes, he panted and moaned out his friend's name over and over again. There was a small part of him that was screaming that it wasn't right to be feeling this way, but that part of him was easily ignored. His own hands slipped down to Cas's ass and gave a squeeze, making the man jump forward. He removed his hand on Dean's crotch and instead pressed against him, grinding as they exchange sloppy kisses. Dean couldn't take it anymore and pulled away Cas's shirt, throwing it onto the floor before disposing of his own. His friend got the point and began to unfasten both of their jeans, never stopping the beautiful friction until it became time for them to kick away their trousers and boxers from their ankles.

They both gasped as their dicks rubbed against each other without the restriction of clothes. Dean backed Cas up until his ass was touching the table and with one look into the blue lust-blown eyes, he grabbed their lower members. The former angel flung his head backwards at the sensations created. Dean stroked a couple of times then collected the pre-cum from the apex of the dicks and continued. One of Cas's hands was gripping the table behind him and the other cupping Dean's ass-cheek, keeping him close.

"Oh _God_ , Cas!" he shouted as they neared their orgasms, he picked up pace and Cas began to let out strings of non-words, finding it difficult to communicate his pleasure by the English language. Cas was the first to release his seed into Dean's hand and the sight of him in an orgasm, head thrown back, lips parted slightly and eyes closed, brought Dean over the edge as he too came. Once they both finished he leaned against his lover and laughed, Cas laughed too and kissed his neck as they held each other.

[] [] []

"I very much enjoyed that" Cas said as the pair dressed, he sighed in relief that he hadn't just made a big mistake and nodded.

"Me too, Cas" they stared at each other and smiled, "I suppose it's time to tell you what's going on" Dean pulled his jeans on and sat at the table, Castiel also sat down. He looked at the former angel and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and told his lover everything. After he'd finished, Cas sat for a moment in contemplation.

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"I believe that I need to speak with Ezekiel"

"You can't, if he knows then he'll leave..." Cas shook his head.

"There's a sigel... It can prevent demons and angels from leaving their vessels... it also weakens their powers"

"So if we put this thing up then he can't leave?" Dean asked "that's great. Why don't we just leave it up and we can keep him in there healing Sammy and you can come home"

"I believe that would be unwise. We would be essentially trapping him and he would resent that... However we could use this as back-up plan to stop him from leaving as we talked" Dean nodded

"Fine, okay. What does it look like?" Cas pulled out some motel stationary and drew the sigel before passing it to his lover. Dean took a photo and sent it to Charlie, telling her to paint one on a wall in lambs blood. Both men then set off to drive back to the bunker. It was midday by the time they arrived and he checked his phone to see that Charlie had finished the sigel. They both got out of the car and walked into their home.

"Look who I found" Dean shouted as he walked inside. Sam rounded the corner a couple of minutes later and smiled.

"Cas. It's good to see ya"

"You too Sam. But right now I need to talk to Ezekiel" the younger Winchester frowned in confusion for a moment before his eyes glistened blue and Ezekiel took over.

"Hello Brother" He said and Cas nodded his head in acknowledgement. He turned to Dean, "I thought I told you that he could not stay"

"Calm down. He's just here for a chat" he nodded after a moment.

"Very well"

"We're concerned for Sam Winchester. You have been in him for many weeks and he still is not fully healed... we're unsure whether to search for further help" Dean frowned and looked at Cas, worrying about his brother more than ever. Ezekiel shook his head.

"That will not be necessary... he is healing at a good pace considering that I am not at full power... I do believe that he would be healed by now if I hadn't had to keep healing others"

"So you believe that you can heal him fully? Without any help?"

"Yes"

"Very well" Cas nodded and began to walk outside of the bunker, Dean followed him.

"Dean" Ezekiel called out, "would you like me to wipe your brothers memory of this incident?" He nodded and left the bunker. They walked for a moment and Cas moved to sit in the Impala, Dean copied his movements.

"So what's the plan?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"We get him out of your brother" Dean stared at him in shock and shook his head.

"No. We can't do that. Sam could die"

"Dean... that isn't Ezekiel"

 


	5. Chapter 5

They looked at each other for a moment.

"How do you know?"

"Ezekiel was a good friend of mine... I know him well. He would _never_ decline help; especially if someone's life was in danger" Dean thought this over. "Also, his ultimatum... it doesn't make sense. He wouldn't be in danger in my presence... the only thing I can think of is he knew that I would eventually figure out that Sam is possessed and come to the realisation that he is not who he says he is. And if he's lying about who he is then it's possible that he's lying about how critical Sam's health is... but even if that isn't the case then he still needs to leave, we can always find another way to help your brother"

"Okay," Dean said after taking a deep breath, "so what? Do we just tell Sam who he is and make him force him out." Cas frowned.

"Is that why you kept Ezekiel's presence a secret? Because you though Sam could eject him?"

"Well, yeah... can't he?" Cas shook his head. "Son of a bitch" he muttered to himself.

"Ezekiel told you that he'd be able to?" Dean nodded. "Well, no. It's not possible for a vessel to eject an angel... we will have to use a spell. However, it may be unwise to banish him until we know who he is..."

A few minutes later, Dean walked back inside the bunker as Castiel was in search of shops which would stock the ingredients for the spell.

"Dean" Charlie squealed as she spotted him. She ran towards him and they hugged. She looked around and frowned, a question in her eyes. He winked at her, silently telling her not to worry about Cas.

"Hey man" Sam called out from the other room. "I wasn't expecting you back for a while yet. How did you teach Garth to get that girl of his so quickly?"

"What can I say... I'm awesome"

"And modest" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know... look I've been on the road for hours, we can talk later, I need to use the can" Dean walked out of the room and towards the bathroom where Charlie had drawn the sigil, he scrubbed at it with a towel so it would no-longer work. He took out some holy oil from a box in a cupboard and made a circle in the corridor. Finally he leant up and slightly unscrewed the bulb in the light above his head so that it wouldn't shine and the liquid wouldn't be seen. He stepped to the other side of the circle.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted and a few seconds later his brother came running towards him.

"What is it?" he asked, in a rush. He noticed the broken light. "What happened?"

"Come here" Sam stepped closer and was now standing inside the ring on the floor and in one smooth movement Dean lit a match and dropped it into the oil. His brother looked shocked and spun around before glancing back at Dean.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, Sam. You've got an angel in you" Charlie rounded the corner and saw Sam in the circle.

"What happened?" she asked, not really surprised by the trap but maybe a little worried that the fire could spread"

"Cas says he's not really Ezekiel" Sam looked at them with wide eyes which then glowed blue as the angel took over. "So _Zeke_... who are you really?" There was a short pause while the angel was wondering whether to answer.

"I'm an Archangel" he said, lifting his chin in boldness.

"The Archangels are dead"

"Not all of us... there's two still left" Dean's stomach knitted together and he thought about 'Endverse' once again. Sam had been possessed by an angel then as well... what if...

"Lucifer?"

"Fortunately for you... no. He's still in the cage, I on the other hand was able to escape" Michael said.

"Lucky us" he quipped while signalling for Charlie to leave, she looked at him with wide eyes and departed from the room.

"Trust me... you are lucky it was me who escaped. If it had been Lucifer... then you, and your friends, and your _lover_ " he spat the word in disgust and for a moment Dean pondered how he knew but decided that was a question for another time. "you would all be ground to dust for what you did... but me? No, revenge isn't my way"

"Then leave"

"I can't, there are only two vessels alive that can withhold my grace without combusting in a matter of weeks. You and your brother. And I have to ask you which would be better; I stay in your brother and only use him as a vessel for the rest of eternity? Or I wear through thousands of vessels, killing them all and simply moving on to another?" Dean stared for a moment, not sure how to answer.

"Dean!" Cas shouted and they both spun to look at the new arrival "close your eyes!" Dean obeyed as Castiel threw the contents of a wooden bowl on Michael and began to chant in Enochian. The former angel also was forced to close his eyes as well as the bright light exploded from Sam and Michael was evicted. For a moment no-one moved or said anything. Then Charlie rushed in with a fire extinguisher and put out the remaining flames. Dean ran over to his brother and checked his pulse, sighing loudly in relief when he opened his eyes and began to cough.

"Thank God" he breathed and laughed lightly.

[] [] []

Dean, Castiel and Charlie were all sitting in the living room of the bunker. Sam had been tired and so after a quick explanation had left for bed. Charlie got up to get more beers and so Cas and Dean were left in the room. The former angel moved to sit by his lover and they held hands for a moment. It had been a _very_ long day for everyone, but especially them. It was hard to believe that only yesterday Cas had been turning 'Endverse' and now they were together.

They both leant into each other for a kiss. It was only a quick peck on the lips but it made them both incredibly happy. Charlie walked into the room and smiled knowingly at the pair, they hadn't told anyone about what had happened and she hadn't seen the kiss they just shared but she knew.

"Do you want me to leave so you don't feel awkward making out" Cas looked at the woman, shocked. But Dean wasn't surprised, she was the smartest person they knew after all. He pretended to consider her question then shook his head.

"It's okay. We can wait until bed" they smiled at each other and Charlie laughed slightly.

"As long as your not too loud" Dean laughed and kissed his former angel once more. He was happy. Yes, the world still needed saving. The angels were on earth, they were after his boyfriend, and now Michael was free. But for tonight he didn't care. He had his brother, his friends and Cas. That was all that mattered.

 


End file.
